There's no Home like Neverland!
by kirabro
Summary: Kira, Jane's daughter, believes, but Peter Pan never took her to Neverland. Now 18, she's determined to make it to Neverland and have adventures like the rest of her family. Except, her ideas aren't quite the same as her family's. (Rated M: Just in case of future chapters...)
1. Chapter 1 - Where are you Peter Pan?

Kira sat on the edge of her bed, eagerly waiting to get taught how to fly and to get swept away to Neverland by Peter Pan, like her Grandmother Wendy once had, or kidnapped by Captain hook, like her Mother Jane had. Kira gently tucked her long white hair behind her ears, and picked up her Peter Pan doll that flopped lifelessly off her bed, _"Oh Peter, I'm nearly fourteen and you still haven't come. I have lots of new and exciting stories to tell the lost boys... or I know a new good hiding place for your treasure, well Hook's treasure."_ Kira sighed, looking around her Neverland themed room. Her ceiling replicated the night sky, two large stars hung from the ceiling and next to it a fairy dust illuminated pirate ship dangled from the ceiling, swaying gently in the cool breeze that entered from the open window.  
Her eyes eventually reached her big sister, Susan, who slept silently, a big, warm smile etched on her face. She looked out the window. The second star to the right, blinked at her constantly. _"Why did you pick Susan and not me. I'm more imaginative, better with a sword, funnier than her... I could offer so much more to Neverland... and unlike my family I would happily stay in Neverland, and like you... I wish to never grow up!"_  
Kira began to doubt herself. Didn't anyone want her? Was she not good enough like the rest of the family. Then the thought hit her. She would grow up, never once visiting Neverland. A tear rolled down her cheek. She dismissed it quickly, wiping it with her fist sniffing. She shot up, her fist clenched. "No, I will make it to Neverland, even if I have to get there myself!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Family reunion 18th BDay!

**A few years later...**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you; Happy Birthday dear Kira... Happy Birthday, to you!" Kira leant over the cake and blew the eighteen candles out together. Everyone round the dinner table clapped and cheered. On her left sat Susan, with a big grin on her face. Next to her sat their Great-Uncles John and Michael, who had just finished clapping and continued their conversations of their adulthood life. Kira rolled her eyes. After their adventures in Neverland, John had grown up to be a successful business man like his father. Michael on the other hand grew up with the ambition of becoming an explorer, but as the war came along he, like Edward, became a soldier for the war. As their conversations continued, it began to get more animated, as they started to describe things with their hands and their bodies. Kira chuckled to herself.  
To her right sat her Mother, Jane, who hugged her brother Danny in delight. Next to Danny sat, his father Edward who had now joined the conversation with John and Michael, and they began to laugh over something highly amusing. Kira grinned at them all, "Thank you, everyone!" Edward got up slowly, "I shall go cut the cake!"

"Sit down Father, please!" Jane laughed, "Don't worry, I shall do it!" Jane picked up the large cake carefully, and exited joyfully into the Kitchen whistling 'happy birthday.'

Kira glanced to the bottom of the table, her eyes meeting her Grandmother's. Wendy winked at Kira with her warm, lively blue eyes. Kira felt a grin grow across her face. Wendy raised her hand slightly, "I think it's time for a story, who wants to hear one?!" She asked lively. Everyone's face grew in excitement, "Yes! Tell us one about Peter Pan, Gran!" Susan shouted excitedly, as everyone went to sit in the living room.  
Wendy sat down on the single couch and gently flung her arms out, "How about the time Peter and the Lost Boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose?''  
Susan bounced up and down on the spot, "I've always loved that one!"  
"It was late one misty evening and Hook was sure once again that he'd found Peter's hideout. Hook and his bloodthirsty crew went ashore... leaving the _Jolly Roger_ unguarded!" John and Michael joined in, "that's when Peter Pan arrived!" Wendy nodded, as John and Michael fist-pumped the air like children.

Wendy continued, "He and the boys slipped aboard and there they found it... Hook's remarkable treasure!" Everyone gasped. "Peter told the Lost Boys they'd hide it and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back. It was all a great game for Peter." Kira rolled her eyes, smiling. "And then out of the mist, he was there... the evil Captain Hook!" Kira's smile disappeared, a slight frown appeared,_ "Evil?"_

"A fierce and ferocious sword fight was fast underway. Captain hook told Peter pan the Give up... but Peter Pan never gives up. NEVER! Peter shouted!" Everyone leant in further, mouths gaped open slightly.

"And at that moment, a shimmering magic covered the ship." Danny raised both hands in the air, "TINKERBELL!" Jane laughed at her brother as she began giving out cake.  
"Yes! And the _Jolly Roger _lifted into the sky as Peter and the boys escaped with the treasure. _You've not seen the end of me Peter Pan! I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do!_" Wendy imitated Hook.  
"So you see everyone, Hook will never win as long as there's faith, trust and Pixie dust!"

Susan grabbed Jane's hand as she handed Kira's piece to her. "Come on Mother, let's go defeat Captain Hook once more. Hook's an evil Codfish!"  
"_Evil?_" the thought repeated in Kira's head. "I wouldn't call Hook evil, Sue. Wasn't it Peter Pan who chopped of Hook's hand and fed it to a crocodile, that liked the taste of it so much that it won't leave Hook alone?! I wouldn't blame him for being _'Evil!'_"  
"Yes but..." Susan and Jane started.  
"And isn't it Peter Pan, who steals Hook's treasure, and constantly goes back to wind him up?!"

Susan ran forward, "Kira, what do you know? You don't understand?!" Everyone gasped quietly. Kira glanced around at everyone. Everyone had at least one experience with Neverland, or something that had helped or affected their lives, but not Kira.  
Kira stepped forward calmly nearly touching Susan's face, "You're right... I don't understand. I have no experience with Neverland or Peter Pan or Captain Hook. Kira spat accidently, "but by listening to all your _''wonderful stories'' _I have come to the conclusion that Captain Hook is not evil, if anyone's evil it's Peter Pan!" Kira's voice ascended. Everyone gasped. Wendy stood up, "Kira, how could you?!" Susan backed off to her mother, "Kira thinks... like a... pirate!" Everyone gasped again, "maybe I do, or maybe I just see things how they really are, and maybe I see how pathetic my family really is..."

Jane got in Kira's face, "I don't know who you think you are, but that's enough!" Jane bellowed, ''You think you're very grown up, but you have a great deal to learn." Jane's eyes widened as if reminiscing something. Kira stepped back a few steps. Everyone had stood up now. Their faces showed anger, shock and disappointment. Kira looked to Wendy. Her eyes were full of disappointment, her eyes pierced onto Kira's. Kira turned her back, speaking over her shoulder "I see how it is..." Kira lifted her head, "All of this over... Peter Pan. Happy eighteenth Kira" She blurted out as she ran up the stairs leaving a deadly silence in the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape!

Kira slammed her bedroom door shut. "_They don't know what it's like to be left out. They had the choice not to grow up, and they chose against it?!_" Kira paced up and down her room, stopping at the window. Kira peered up at the two stars in the sky. A soothing breeze blew through the window as she closed her eyes as she felt her hair fly in the wind, "second star to the right and straight on till morning." Kira whispered. "_I can't stay here any longer._"

Kira shot around grabbing her back pack. She darted carefully around her room grabbing essentials before disappearing to the bathroom and coming back, "_Toothbrush, hairbrush and hair ties, Money, extra clothes etc etc... that's nearly everything I need._" Kira opened her wardrobe, and put on her leggings, ankle boots, and an old T-shirt. Next, Kira crept into Jane's room, climbed onto the bed silently and reached into a high cupboard, pulling out a jar of glowing yellow dust. "_Pixie dust!_" Kira smiled excitedly, and ran on her tiptoes to her bedroom window.  
Kira carefully examined the dust, "_hmm, not enough to get me to Neverland,_" Kira peered down out her window, "_but enough to get me out of here!_" Kira opened the jar quietly and grabbed a few pinches worth of dust, sprinkling it over her, before placing the jar in her back pack gently. The dust felt warm as it touched her skin, and she closed her eyes as she embraced the feeling. "_All you need is faith, trust and Pixie dust!_" Kira's eyes shot open as she felt herself her feet leave the ground!  
"Yes!" Kira blurted, immediately throwing her hand to her mouth. Kira grinned, as she opened the window and crouched on the window ledge. She scanned the are to make sure no one was out or no one could she her. "_Come on Kira, you can do this... it's the same as having wings huh?_"  
Kira leant forward and panicked, but it was too late. Her body had already left the window, Kira quickly pulled up before she reached the bottom window, and exhaled abruptly as she glided down her path and out her gate. "_I'm out, I'm actually out... I did it!_" Kira's body jumped as she realized, "_I have to get out of here, before they find out I'm gone!_"

Kira sprinted low up the path to the end of the street, stopping as she reached the end. She looked down at the street sign, "Goodbye Bloomsbury..." Kira looked up the street at her house, a tear rolling down her eye, "I'll show you, I will get to Neverland... somehow!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Old Inn!

Kira had reached the docks, keeping her eye on the star. Kira peered cautiously round an alleyway, "_I have no idea where I'm going!_" Kira threw her hand to her head, slapping herself, "_why did I leave?!_" In the distance Kira heard laughter. Her head shot up. She walked briskly down the alleyway, keeping to the shadows, following a light which came clearer as she came near to the end of the alleyway. Rats darted out from an open sewage grid and Kira sprinted forward, stifling a scream with her hand. Kira stopped as a piece of paper had stuck to her foot. She tried shaking it off, but it wouldn't come unstuck. Kira reached down and using her fingers as tweezers she removed the paper and turned it over.  
"_New male recruits needed... to set sail... meet in the old inn..._" The rest of the writing was illegible, as the ink had run on the wet floor. Kira reached into her pocket pulling out a hair tie, and tied it tightly. She reached into her back pack pulling out her bobble cap and her cape, lifting the hood over her head. "_They'll never know..._" Kira chuckled, as she clanked proudly down the cobbles to the old inn.

* * *

Kira swung the inn door open and walked in proudly, imitating a man's walk. Kira walked up to the bar and confidently leaned over to the man serving behind the bar. "What can I do for you mister?" The man spoke with a loud raspy voice. Kira kept her voice low and hushed, "Is this where they be recruiting mister?" The large man stood cleaning a flask and leant forward slightly, "Next room" he said a little quieter pointing with his eyes. Kira nodded politely, swinging herself off the chair and strolled easily to the next door. She could hear a loud voice. "_Someone giving a speech?_" She swung the door open, underestimating how hard she'd opened it. The door bounced off the wall with a loud bang. Immense heat rose to her cheeks as everyone spun around to give her a dirty look before turning around to listen to the rest of the speech. Kira's mouth fell open and she slowly made her way through the back to hide. "_These don't look like the men that were in the last room._" Kira gulped, "_What am I doing_..."

Kira looked around at the men. These men were very large and built with muscles, some of them tattooed from head to toe. Some played with a dagger between their dirty fingers or even in their mouths. The man continued to talk at the front. Kira continued round the back, gently taking two daggers from smaller men. "_I know it's wrong to take, but... just in case I need them._"

Kira faced the front ready to listen, slightly calmer. When Kira was younger she would practice sword fighting with Susan to prepare themselves, so if they needed to fight they would be able to.  
A man in front of Kira cleared his throat, "So when do we get to meet the Captain?" The men began to murmur. "When we've set sail I can imagine." The man answered, not sure himself. He too cleared his throat, "If you have any questions you can ask the Captain's left hand man down here when you sign up!" The man rolled his eyes. Everyone's glance turned towards, a small, plump man in the corner. He wore a blue and white striped T-shirt that didn't cover his stomach, with blue shorts and brown sandals. He was half bald with white hair and big white sideburns that reached down his face. He was older than most men in the room, and he was a jolly man with a huge grin, but had a nervous aura to him. "C-Come sign up to be a P-Pirate! We should be setting off s-s-shortly, so get y-your n-name down quick!" The man said with a warm grin.  
"_Pirate?!_" Kira became light-headed as she joined the queue. "_What would my family think, of me becoming a pirate?!_"  
The queue became shorter and shorter quickly. To Kira it seemed like eternity as the reality hit her, she was signing up to be a _pirate_.  
She came to the front of the queue. "_shit, what's my name?_" Kira wrote down the first name that came into her head, "_Kieran Scotts?! That'll do..._"

"K-Kieran S-Scotts! W-Welcome to the Crew!" The jolly man chortled. "Um...Sir..." Kira started. Smee blinked at her, then chuckled to himself, "No one's c-called me S-Sir before! The name's Mr. Smee." Mr. Smee continued to chuckle. "Right, yes... well Mr. Smee..." Kira threw her hands to her mouth. "_Mr. Smee?!_" A man pushed Kira aside, "Come on we don't have all day!" He messed with his golden brown hair that looked like Mr. Smee's. He was by far the stockiest man in the room. He grumbled and shoved Kira further aside with the power of just his finger. Kira let out a whimper. The man began to laugh hard, his laugh drowning out men's voices, "You're recruiting weedy boys like him?!'' He continued to chuckle as he trudged away.

Kira pulled herself together, "_Well he was rude..._" Mr. Smee gently touched Kira's shoulder, "Ignore him K-Kieran!" Kira smiled at Smee, "Can I just ask, where are we destined to Mr. Smee?!" Mr. Smee giggled, and put one arm round Kira's neck using the other arm to emphasize, "second star to the right and straight on till morning." Kira gasped and in unison breathed out excitedly, "Neverland."


	5. Chapter 5 - This so called Captain!

"All aboard!" Mr. Smee shouted to the crew, "W-we must h-hurry before we draw too much u-uh attention!" Kira and twenty three other new pirates hurried up the gangway. When they reached the top, two "No time for life stories, but I'm Starkey and this here's Wibbles. The Captain told us we're in charge until we arrive in Neverland. There's also Turk, Mullins, Black Murphy and Bill Jukes who you must listen to if they tell ya to do somethin'! Understand?" Starkey shouted.  
"Ayyyyeeee!" The pirates shouted back.  
"Now we've gotta lot of work to do, the Captain wants the decks swabs till they're sparkling clean!"  
"Ayyyyeeee!" The pirates responded back to Starkey. ''Weigh Anchor!" Smee shouted from the Captain's Cabin! Kira peered over the edge of the ship as it slowly rose from the water, the bottom of the ship glowing yellow. "_We're flying... we're actually flying!_" Kira moved quickly to the other side of the ship as they flew past Big Ben. In the distance Kira could just make out her house on Bloomsbury. All the lights were on. Kira frowned, "_You'll all see! I'll have adventures of my own!_" Kira spun around to see the excitement and awe on the men's faces... but nothing. The old crew had gone back to playing darts with their knives and daggers. Kira glanced around at the new pirates, some moaned about their jobs, some sat down, the rest had no idea what they were doing.

Kira shook her head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Time to get up you mangy dogs!" Starkey mimicked. Kira's eyes burst open, and she threw her hand over her eyes as a light blinded her. She got up slowly and leant on the side of the boat letting her eyes adjust. "We're here lads, Neverland!" Wibbles announced, happy to be home.  
Kira gasped in awe as she saw a big island nearby. Large colorful birds flew in flocks from the canopies. Sunlight glistened off the top of the highest peak of a mountain that reached reached high above the forests on the island. Kira closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the rainforest, as she embraced the wind as it gently kissed her cheeks.

A rough hand on Kira's shoulder, tugged her around. "You enjoying the scenery, boy? Take that goddamn cape off, we're in bloody Neverland!" The same pirate from the inn stood in front of Kira. He flexed his muscles.  
"I'll have less of that, thankyou!" Black Murphy barked, pushing Kira and the rude pirate apart. Kira clung to her cape, keeping her face hidden. The pirate pulling himself together came close to Black Murphy, "Where's the Captain? If I'm correct, the little man said we'd see him, when we arrived... where is he?!" Black Murphy stood down, and looked around, but none of the old crew was around. He cleared his throat, "Right then, I'll find out for you."

"Tom what are we going to do?! We could go off by ourselves" another pirate called out. Tom stroked the muscles on his arm, "Or we could just take over this ship?" Tom and a few other laughed maliciously. "It'll be easy to take since there's no Captain present. Who can stop us, the little man?!" more pirates joined in with the laughter. Kira stepped up a few steps, "He's real alright." All the men turned to face her, Tom stepped forward, "and how do you know that?" "Because... I-I believe in him. Captain James Hook, is a fierce Pirate and Captain that is feared and is far more stronger than you. You're nothing on Captain Hook." Kira's mouth fell open slightly, "_what am I saying?!_"

Tom jumped forward, his dagger raised, "How dare you speak to me like that boy?!" Kira panicked and fumbled for her dagger. As Tom grew dangerously close, Kira ducked, the blade slashing her cheek. Kira fell to the deck, clenching her freshly bleeding cheek. As Tom shot around, Kira rolled onto her back using all her strength to kick him.  
Tom fell back, tripping over a rope and landing on a canon. Kira caught his dagger. "This is ridiculous, I will end this by proving to you there's no captain, and then... I'll kill you!"  
Tom stomped up the deck, and up the stairs to the cabin, where he struck the door with his knuckles. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a shaking Mr. Smee at the other side.  
"I demand to see this so called Captain, if there even is one?!" Tom panted Manically. The pirates looked around awkwardly. Silence. Tom turned around, slowly revealing a pistol, aiming straight for Kira's head, "See, there is no..." An ear splitting gunshot whipped through the air.  
Tom glanced down to see a gunshot wound in his chest. Tom clutching his chest, tried to step forward, but lost his footing, falling down the stairs.  
"He's...dead!" A pirate called out.

"Who s-started this?" Smee gestured at the lifeless body. The pirates stretched their fingers out towards Kira.  
Mr. Smee's head turned away from the scene, and nodded at something before looking back at Kira, "The Cap'n wants to see ya'."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Cabin!

**Hey guys. I may write now again at the start/end of chapters! I hope you like the story so far! Give me a review/follow/fave if you're enjoying the story so far so I know/ can improve etc!**

* * *

Kira closed the door, closing the door softly behind her. Kira slowly turned around, gulping.  
The cabin was huge! In front of her was a large wooden desk, with fancy legs, jewels outlining the edges of the table. Behind it sat a tall, velvet red Chair, outlined with gold patterns and a large headdress. A smaller, less decorated chair accompanied its side.  
In front of the desk were smaller items such as a globe of the world, rolled up scrolls laid scattered on the floor, a large box of smashed clocks and a smaller box overflowing with jewels.  
Tucked in the upper right corner of the room, was a huge Victorian style four poster bed with red curtains that were neatly tied back, revealing the crimson bed sheets that lay neatly on the bed. Near the upper left corner was a beautiful Grand Piano accompanied with a piano stool, which both, like the majority of the Cabin's contents, was several shades of Red, tattooed with gold indented patterns.

"Don't t-touch that!" Mr. Smee exclaimed. Kira withdrew her hand from the varnished surface of the Piano, bowing her head at Smee, "Sorry Mr. Smee." Kira returned her hand to her steadily bleeding cheek, "Urgghhh. It stings!"  
Mr. Smee stepped forward, "Y-you remembered m-my name?!"  
Kira frowned towards Smee, "Why would I forget _your_ name!" Kira looked out one of the many stained glass windows, staring out at the calm ripples in the waves, as Mr. Smee stood there, slightly shocked. He cleared his throat, "W-why are you c-c-causing upset among the Cap'n's crew, b-boy?!" Smee stuttered, "If everyone acted like you, y-young boy, the C-Cap'n would have big trouble on his hands!"  
Kira raised an eyebrow, extending a finger, "Han...d!" Kira stifled a giggle. Kira saw Mr. Smee trying not to smile, "Sorry, that was bad of me to say." Kira bowed her head sincerely.  
"So w-why did you do it then b-boy?" Mr. Smee turned serious again.  
Kira exhaled, "They didn't believe there was a Captain, sir. I just got a little too... vigilant, I suppose." Kira looked around, "_Where is the Captain?!_"

Smee began to look nervous, "P-please don't cause another u-uproar again boy, or you will be less fortunate next time." Mr. Smee's face fell to ease, "So why did you want to come to Neverland, young man?"  
Kira's eyes widened, "_I can't tell Smee the truth! If someone found out I am the Daughter of Jane, or the Granddaughter of Wendy... I don't know what they'd do. But I certainly know they wouldn't warm to it, tell them you've..._" "I've come for adventures Smee! I want to explore Neverland, find buried treasure, see the Indians... and Mermaids! I want to be able to fly like Peter..."

Suddenly a door slammed open to the bottom right of the cabin. Kira clapped her hand to her mouth, "_Oh God!_"


	7. Chapter 7 - Hook!

A shiny black leather shin-high boot with a gold pirate skull and bones stepped out, slowly revealing the rest of a tall man.  
The man had pale skin, which was covered by his small amount of facial hair, long, thin mustache, and his long, curly black hair. On his head he wore a large red hat, with gold material outlining the brim. A large black and red feather came out the top, continuing past the hat and gently tickling his curls.  
He wore a large scarlet Overcoat, with matching gold material to his hat, making fancy patterns. His coat reached down his arms and down his body _nearly_ touching his boots.  
Kira's mouth fell open as the man raised his arm, revealing his Hook.  
Kira gulped, a solid lump collected in her throat, "_Captain Hook!_"

Hook stormed over to Kira, threatening Kira with his silver hook as he pressed the curved part on her throat, making it hard for Kira to breathe.  
"You come to Neverland to be a pirate, yet you talk like a lost boy!" Kira tried to speak but Hook only pressed the cold metal further down on her windpipe, "You better decide quickly where your loyalties lay, boy!" The Captain hissed.  
Kira kept her head as low down as she could, her chin nearly touching his hook.  
"Or you'll find yourself walking the plannkkk!" Hook spat. Kira began to feel light headed from the pressure. Hook leaned in closer, "How do you know of Peter Pan... when this is your first time in Neverland?" Captain Hook looked down at Smee, who shrugged and shook his head quickly.  
"Who are you?" The captain asked inquisitively, taking his head back slightly, "and remove that hood, boy when I'm talking to you... It's rude!" Hook exclaimed.  
"I... can't..." Kira struggled to talk and breathe. Kira grabbed Hook's arm in desperation. Her eyes felt like they were rolling back in her head.  
The Captain removed Kira's arm, and flung her heavily across the room, sending Kira flying backwards. The Captain Withdrew his pistol pointing it at Kira. Kira landed with a thud, her hood sliding smoothly off her head, revealing her hair and her face.  
Kira's head shot up in horror, as the Captain dropped his pistol in shock, "The _boy's_ a _girl!"_

* * *

_**I don't know how much I shall write for this story yet, but I'm enjoying writing it so far! Leave a review or follow for updates!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - 'Harmless'

Hook gawked, wide-eyed in shock. Mr. Smee matched the Captain's expression, "I-It's a...a girl?!"  
"Yes Smee, I had established that!" Hook's shock turned to annoyance. Smee gulped, "B-but h-how did she s-sneak on to the ship Cap'n!" Hook turned dangerously towards Mr. Smee, who now cowered in front of the Captain as he fiddled with his bobble hat in his small porky hands, "Maybe because I left _you_ in charge of letting everyone on the ship, you _imbecile_!" Hook spat.

Kira, still sprawled on the floor, sat on the cold wooden floor in silence. Kira gazed at Hook, her pupils dilated. The Captain turned back at Kira, "Why are you here?! The Jolly Roger is no place for a... a _girl_?!"  
Kira looked down avoiding eye contact. "B-but what s-s-shall we do with her Cap'n?! We c-c-can't take her back... w-we used the last of the P-pixie-D-dust getting to L-London and b-back!"  
Hook began pacing from left to right, "Well we can't keep her here Smee... it's _embarrassing_!"  
Kira finally cleared her throat loudly, still avoiding eye contact, "If it's so much trouble, I could dress up and act as a boy? It won't do any harm..."  
Kira looked up at the Captain who now shot towards her, grabbing a handful of clothing at her neck, pulling her upwards, "So much trouble? Won't do any harm?!" The Captain raised his voice, "You, _girl_, have been here no longer than a few hours and already have caused _so much trouble_ that one man has died because of your actions!" Hook dropped Kira, and she landed in a heap on the floor once more.  
"You are a danger to the ship! How do I know if I just let you go, that you won't cause more trouble, or even worse... do something like to slit my throat in my sleep?! You _girl_ are a liability!" Captain Hook nodded at Smee, and Smee understanding Hook scuttled off and brought back a red bobble cap like his.  
Kira hung her head. "_So I did cost a man his life... But I didn't mean for it to happen_!" Kira sighed, "I was only trying to prove you were real, you hadn't come out yet, and people had started to believe you didn't exist! They just wanted to see their Captain... But a man did die because of me, so please Captain punish me!" Kira hung her head lower.

The Captain reached for rope that lay tied up at the desk, and walked behind Kira. Kira silently and obediently brought her hands behind her back. Kira's hear pounded as the Captain lifted her by her wrists, tying them up. Mr. Smee scuttled over, putting the bobble cap on her face, both of them still ignoring Kira's heavily bleeding cheek. The Captain menacingly leant forwards, his head just above her shoulders, nearly touching cheeks. Kira could hear her heartbeat in her ears now. Hook whispered into her ear, "So they want to see their Captain do they, well I do hate to displease people!" The Captain laughed evilly as he spun Kira around and forced her up the stairs, pushing her, followed by Mr. Smee who clumsily slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**So as you can see I'm back from Disneyland and I shall be continuing with the story! Leave a fave or a review and be sure to follow the story for updates!**

**Yes I did meet and got lots of love off Captain Hook and Mr. Smee! I was so happy! ;) :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Crew's Realization!

Kira squinted, as the afternoon sun beamed down on to her face. The Pirate crew stood there open-mouthed at Kira, Mr. Smee and Captain Hook.  
Hook turned his head to Mr. Smee who waited for his word, "Take the girl, Uh-uh Boy Smee!" Mr. Smee nodded taking over from the Captain, and kept a tight grip on the binds that cut into Kira's wrists. Mr. Smee peered over Kira's shoulder and pressed a button on the top of the stair case, which caused a red carpet to fold neatly down the stairs, "I p-present t-to you, the Cap'n!"  
The crew continued to stare wide-eyed at the sight. With one foot the Captain stepped down one carpeted stair, whilst he threw out his two arms clearly revealing his hook which shone in the sunlight. A couple of pirates moved backwards, some gasped at the sight of the Captain's hook. The Captain beamed down at the negative response with a minuscule smile. "I am Captain James Bartholomew Hook." The Captain began with a slight nod of the head, "Captain to you scallywags!" With his other foot he stepped down again."

"I once came to Neverland in search of an adventure and an adventure we got!" The Captain looked towards the old Pirate crew who raised their hands towards the Captain. "We discovered fairy dust... the fountain of youth... Peter...Pan." Hook gritted his teeth, calming himself down.  
A pirate stepped forward and raised his hand. Kira frowned, "_that's one of the pirates who was plotting against the Captain._" Kira wriggled in Smee's grip, in attempt to get more comfortable.  
"How can we believe you're the Captain?! How do we know it aint another one of the little man's tales!" The pirate pointed towards Smee, who now stuttered in frustration. Hook held his arm out in front of Smee to hush him, calmly.  
"How do we know this isn't all a set up for something. You don't look and sound as fierce as that lad made you out to be... even if you are the Captain." The Captain looked at Kira for a moment in disbelief. Kira's eyes remained on the pirate, who appeared to be losing his nerve.  
Hook stepped down another step, gesturing with his hand for the man to continue. "Well I don't believe none of this! And I shan't take orders from you! Who do you think you..." Suddenly the Captain withdrew his pistol and swiftly shot at the man's stomach. The man clutched his stomach as he breathed out his last word, "are." The pirate fell forwards landing heavily on the floor.

The Captain continued down the stairs walking over to the corpse, the pirate stepping back to stay clear of Hook. Captain Hook placed his boot on top of the lifeless man's head, leaning forward slightly on it, "I am James Hook. A Scourge of the Seven Seas, You're Captain on this ship." Hook removed his boot and waved his pistol round innocently, "anymore Questions?" The pirates shook their heads briskly. A brief small smile appeared on his lips, "good. I can see we will _all_ get along." The Captain turned on the Men to return to Kira and Smee but stopped to look over his shoulder, "Oh, and someone might want to clean that up." Hook smiled menacingly, leaving the men cowering and muttering between themselves.


End file.
